Cosmos Cosmo: Learning to Fly
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: When Cosmos Cosmo turns ten, she prepares to go to Failry School. As Cosmo and Wanda get ready to send her away from the nest, they reminisce about their first days of parenthood. This is the other "missing chapter" from 'World Wide Edition'


**Learning to Fly**

* * *

_In a moment, everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute, all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday_

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control?

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time  
Time to fly

To My Fairly Odparents Fans,

I dedicate it

All to you!.

Love,

Yami

* * *

Girl Lie Too

* * *

Unlike the rainstorm that had washed out their garden wedding a year earlier, the morning of their 9,953,408,097, anniversary was clear and sunny. The bright sunlight streaming in their bedroom window awoke him early that morning. He squinted and turned to face his wife, who was also starting to stir.

"Happy anniversary, darling."

Wanda awoke at the sound of her husband's voice and smiled sleepily. Then suddenly her face contorted.

"Oh no, not again!" She gagged as she quickly stumbled out of bed and darted for the bathroom.

_Poor Wanda,_ he thought as he heard her retching. She had been ill for the last three days with some sort of stomach bug. She had also been complaining lately about being tired all the time.

_Probably from all that vomiting,_ he thought as he got out of bed and knocked at the bathroom door.

"Wanda, sweetheart, are you all right?"

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, a very pale Wanda answered the door.

"I really wish you'd see a doctor about this," he worried as he led her back to bed.

"Actually, Cosmo, I did. Yesterday."

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because my doctor had a late-afternoon cancellation. I had fallen asleep by the time you got back from your,"

"Well, what did the doctor say? It's not anything serious, is it?"

"Maybe you'd better sit down, Cosmo."

Something about the way she had said that both concerned him and triggered a suspicious feeling in the back of his mind. Obediently, he sat down on the bed next to her. She smiled and took his hand.

"Cosmo, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in shocked disbelief.

_Pregnant? Did she say she was pregnant?_

Even though they hadn't really been trying to have a child, he knew that Wanda wanted another baby. He hadn't really entertained the thought much because he knew that at their ages (he was nearly 9,953,408,097,23 she was almost 9,953,408,097,21) the odds of their conceiving a child weren't great to begin with.

But they had.

"Cosmo? Please say something, darling. Are you all right?" She had noticed that he was quite pale.

"I'm just…I'm, oh my, I don't know what to say. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm certain. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Well, yes, it's wonderful, but…pregnant?"

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Don't you want to have a child?" Her smile faded. She had thought that he would've been thrilled by her news.

"Of course I do," he said as he leaned over and hugged her. "It's just that the thought of becoming a father again at my age is a little overwhelming. I'm 9,953,408,097,23 now, 9,953,408,097,24 when the baby will be born. By the way, when is the little one due?"

"June, 30 believe it or not. But Shadow was born a week late, so I wouldn't count on that date being exact."

He sat there in stunned silence for a moment, reflecting on what she had just told him.

_Me a father again at 9,953,408,097,24? Most other men my age are grandfathers at 9,953,408,097,24. Wait, I am a grandfather. And now I'm going to be a father again. Oh my…this is just so unbelievable._

He stood up to get a glass of water from the bathroom and felt his knees buckle. Wanda quickly grabbed his arm.

"Maybe I'd better lie down," he said weakly as he sank back down on the bed. Wanda moved over to make room for him next to her.

_Oh my God, I've killed him_, Wanda thought as he closed his eyes. _He's having a heart attack._

"Cosmo, do I need to call the doctor?" she asked in near-panic.

"Why?" He shot up. "Are you all right? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No," she said, relieved. "I thought you were ill."

"Oh, no. I'll be all right in a minute," he said as he laid back down. "It's just that I'm surprised by this morning's turn of events."

"Well, at least you won't forget our 9,953,408,097 anniversary," she said as she laid her head against his chest. (Even though she wanted to cuddle, she did have an ulterior motive. She wanted to check to make certain that he wasn't having a heart attack.)

"No, I definitely won't," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Matter of fact, it's the nicest anniversary present you could've given me. Happy anniversary, darling." He kissed her.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart."


End file.
